Big Time Snuggies
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: An innocent movie night date turns into something more for James and Carlos...


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you enjoy this fic! I worked really hard on it, just like I do all my fics! Also, I have an announcement to make! The next fic I write will be my **50th **BTR fic! I'm gonna write something extra-special and I can't wait for all of you to read it! I'm gonna keep it a surprise to build up your anticipation...;D But anyhoo, on with the fic! **PLEASE R&R! **

**Big Time Snuggies**

After a long day of dance rehearsals and harmonies, the four boys of Big Time Rush couldn't wait to get back to their apartment at the Palmwoods. Kendall and Logan went on to bed as soon as they got home at around 7:00 that night. James and Carlos, however, stayed up because they had a special date planned. They planned to stay up for as long as they could and watch as much of the six Star Wars movies as they could.

They started at Episode One and worked their way onward from there. At around 12:30, they were just starting on Episode Five: The Empire Strikes Back, which was Carlos' favorite out of the six. James just loved to see how intrigued and excited the small Latino boy was whenever they watched this one. He had seen it so many times, he could probably quote the whole thing word-for-word.

Before the movie started, James fixed a bowl of popcorn and brought out their Snuggies. He couldn't help but smile when Carlos eagerly put on his Snuggie, which had a blue background and was marked by several Superman logos. Carlos looked impossibly more adorable in the large, sleeved blanket. The sleeves swallowed up his hands, and the front was about six or seven inches too long and he was constantly tripping over it when he tried to walk. Seeing this made James just want to sweep Carlos into his arms and never let him go. He loved him so much.

Once the popcorn was popped, the pair walked back over to the couch and fixed their Snuggies just right and snuggled against each other. All the lights were off in the apartment, and the constant flickering of the TV danced around the room. Even though this was Carlos' favorite movie, the small boy was finding it difficult to concentrate. He was snuggled close into James' side and he was aware that the pretty boy was shirtless underneath his camouflage Snuggie. Every time Carlos saw or thought about James being shirtless, it made him horny. The pretty boy had the most perfectly-sculpted torso Carlos had ever seen. He was so damn gorgeous!

Carlos shook the hot thoughts from his mind and tried to concentrate on the movie. But he was distracted again when James shifted to get more comfortable, and he felt the boy's abs flex against him. Carlos' cock twitched slightly in his pajama bottoms and he bit down on his bottom lip to fight back a sigh. He couldn't take this anymore.

"I'll be right back." he said as he got up off the couch.

"You want me to pause the movie?" James asked.

"No. I won't be long." Carlos said, stepping over James' feet and walking across the room.

He held up his Snuggie so he wouldn't trip over it as he made his way down the hall to the room he and James shared. He had a little plan in mind to drive James crazy just like the pretty boy had just been doing to him.

He shut the bedroom door behind him and pulled off his Snuggie and dropped it on the foot of their bed. He then pulled off his t-shirt and pajama bottoms so he was wearing only a pair of purple boxer briefs. He knew it was kind of girly, but purple was his favorite color, and James had commented numerous times that it was a really good color on him.

Carlos lay his t-shirt and pajama bottoms on the bed and picked up his Snuggie and put it back on. He then made his way back to the living room where James was still seated on the couch, watching the movie. He had no idea what Carlos was about to do…..

The short Latino boy walked across the room and stepped between James and the TV.

"I've got a surprise for you." he said with a sexy smile.

"Oh? And what might that be?" James asked, smiling.

Carlos wiggled his shoulders a little and let his Snuggie slowly slide off and drop to the floor. James' heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. Carlos stood there in all his nearly-naked glory and the constant flickering of the TV danced across his perfect, caramel skin. His body was adorned by slightly-pronounced muscles that tensed every time he drew a breath. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Hey there, hot stuff." James said, raking his eyes up and down every inch of Carlos' body.

"I'm gonna get you back for driving me crazy." Carlos said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I know you're shirtless under that Snuggie. It's been driving me crazy for the past half-hour. Now, it's time for me to get my revenge." Carlos explained.

Before James could say anything else, Carlos crawled onto the couch and straddled his boyfriend's lap and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. An instant moan slipped past James' lips and he kissed back. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Carlos' small body. This felt really nice for Carlos because the long sleeves of the Snuggie enveloped him in warmth. Goosebumps crawled across his skin as James ran his hands all over his bare back.

Carlos was in charge of the kiss and he thrust his tongue past James' lips and explored all of the pretty boy's sensitive spots. The smaller boy's lips felt like heaven against James'. He let his hands wander down Carlos' back to his hips and he gave the perfect mounds a gentle squeeze. This caused Carlos to pull back from the kiss suddenly and gasp in pleasure.

"Stop that." he breathed.

"What?" James asked in confusion, "I thought you liked it when I grabbed your ass."

He gave another squeeze to the soft mounds of flesh in his hands.

"I do. But I'm supposed to be getting revenge on you for driving me crazy and you're distracting me." Carlos explained.

James giggled and loosened his grasp on Carlos' hips, but he still kept them in place.

"That's better." Carlos said.

He leaned in and kissed James briefly on the lips before moving over to nibble on his pale neck. He trailed light kisses along the expanse of skin before picking a particular spot to leave his mark. He sucked and tugged the skin gently between his teeth, his cock twitching in his underwear when James moaned loudly. After Carlos had succeeded in leaving his mark on James' once perfect skin, he pulled back and marveled at his handiwork. He licked the purplish mark soothingly. By now, Carlos could feel James' hard cock pressing up against him through the Snuggie. His own cock stiffened slightly in his underwear and he shifted their hips together, smiling when James moaned and let his head loll back against the couch.

"You like that?" Carlos moaned as he ran his hands over James' muscular chest.

"Mmm, yeah, baby." the pretty boy breathed.

He held onto Carlos' hips and rocked up against him, though the thick fabric of the Snuggie between them prevented him from receiving the proper friction he longed for. Carlos rubbed against him for a bit longer before scooting back and standing in front of him.

"Take the Snuggie off." he said.

Gulping on his breath, James did as he was told. As soon as he tossed the large wad of fleece aside, Carlos could see the prominent tent the pretty boy was pitching in his pajama bottoms. Seeing James hard and shirtless in front of him turned Carlos on so much. He wanted nothing more than to just throw himself on the couch and let James pound his ass until he couldn't walk, but he wasn't done teasing his boyfriend just yet.

Shaking the erotic thoughts from his mind, Carlos dropped to his knees on the floor and scooted close in between James' legs. He smoothed his hands across James' thighs, purposely brushing his thumbs against his prominent bulge. He smiled when James sucked in his breath sharply and his hips jerked upward involuntarily. The smaller boy leaned forward and placed a few teasing kisses to James' perfectly-sculpted abs, smirking to himself when he felt the pretty boy's muscles tense under his lips. When he reached the waistband of James' blue-plaid pajama bottoms, he gently rubbed the boy's bulge through the thin fabric. His own cock twitched when James moaned and squirmed slightly under his touch.

After licking along the sensitive skin of James' lower abdomen, Carlos pulled the tall boy's pajama bottoms down in the front to reveal his throbbing cock. James gasped when the slightly cooled air of the room ghosted across his overheated skin. He lifted his hips off the couch so Carlos could remove his constricting pajama bottoms. Carlos was happy to find that James had been going commando under his pajamas.

"You have the most perfect cock in the world, Jamie." he whispered as he wrapped his fingers loosely around the thick column of flesh and stroked it lightly.

James cursed under his breath and dug his fingers into the orange fabric of the couch. Leaning forward, Carlos stuck out his tongue and lapped at the copious amounts of precum to oozed from the head of James' cock. This earned him a loud groan from the pretty boy. He held James' cock at the base and slowly pushed the head into his mouth. He took the seven-inch length in as far as he could without triggering his annoying gag reflex. His own cock throbbed when James groaned in pleasure.

Carlos slowly bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks as he sucked his boyfriend. James was going crazy with the pleasure of having Carlos' warm, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. He reached down and ran his fingers through the boy's hair, tugging lightly on the short raven locks. Carlos reached down with his free hand and stroked his neglected cock and moaned around James as he did, sending the vibrations straight through the pretty boy.

James forced his eyes open and looked down. When he saw Carlos sucking him with his lips formed so perfectly around his cock and his facial expression looking tantalizingly innocent, he couldn't take it any longer. He pulled Carlos off him and before the smaller boy could object, he yanked him up and pushed him down onto the couch. James crawled on top of him and pressed him against the orange cushions of the couch. The smaller boy gasped in surprise, but his voice was quickly muffled when James crushed their lips together.

"I need you so bad, baby." James breathed when he pulled back from the kiss.

"Then take me." Carlos whispered.

"You want me to go get our lube?" James asked.

Carlos gulped and nodded. James pressed a soft kiss to his lips before he crawled off him and sprinted on his tip-toes out of the room. He returned a minute later with a tube of lube in his hand. Carlos couldn't help but smile when James sprinted back into the room, his hard cock bouncing up and down. The pretty boy crawled back onto the couch and knelt in front of his boyfriend.

"I'm gonna get you ready." he said.

Carlos quickly spread his legs wide enough to give James the perfect view of his tight hole. James' cock throbbed with need and he couldn't wait to get inside the small Latino boy. Scooting closer between his legs, James opened the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Carlos gasped softly when the cold substance came into contact with his hot skin.

"You like it when I touch you here?" James asked in a sexy tone.

"Mm-hm." Carlos moaned.

Smiling, James carefully eased a single finger past the tight ring of muscle. Carlos' insides felt like perfect, warm velvet around his finger. He gave Carlos a moment to relax before he started slowly moving his finger in and out of him. The smaller boy sighed in pleasure and arched his back. When he relaxed a little more, James added a second finger inside him.

"Oh, that feels so good!" Carlos gasped as his ass was slowly stretched by his boyfriend's fingers.

James scissored his fingers a few times to open him up more. He was rewarded by a soft cry from Carlos when he hit his sweet spot.

"Ngh. I'm ready!" Carlos whimpered.

His heart pounding with excitement, James pulled his fingers out and picked up the lube again. He got some more on his fingers and used it to make his cock nice and slick. Carlos spread his legs wider as James positioned himself between them. He bit down on his bottom lip when he felt the blunt head of the pretty boy's cock nudging against his hole.

"Wait." he gasped.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

Carlos gently pushed him back and re-positioned himself so he was on his hands and knees in front of his boyfriend with his legs spread apart.

"I wanna do it like this." he said, looking back at James.

James couldn't help but smile. This was Carlos' favorite position, and he had no objections whatsoever. Scooting closer to him, the pretty boy held his cock at the base and carefully eased it into Carlos. The smaller boy gasped as he stretched around his boyfriend's big cock. James was using every ounce of his self-control, fighting the urge to just slam his cock into Carlos. The smaller boy felt a slight twinge of pain as James pushed all the way in, but it was quickly soothed when James leaned over him and lightly nibbled on his neck.

"Relax, baby." he whispered into Carlos' ear.

Carlos moaned softly and forced his body to relax around James.

"M-move." he breathed.

James placed a kiss between Carlos' shoulder blades before leaning up and placing both hands on his boyfriend's slender, perfect hips. He slowly backed out, leaving only the head of his cock inside him. He paused for a second to build up the anticipation before thrusting back in. Both of them cried out softly at the sudden surge of pleasure that shot through them. James quickly recovered and repeated the motion. He delighted in the delicious moans that Carlos was emitting.

"Mmm, you like that?" he asked in sexy, breathy voice.

"Ngh. I love it! I love having your big cock in my ass!" Carlos moaned.

This was one of the countless things James loved about the short Latino boy: that under his adorable exterior, he was a dirty little boy that could practically make James orgasm with just a look. He could make James hard in the middle of dance rehearsals just by moving his body a certain way. He could even drive James crazy in his sleep! In the mornings when James would wake up before him and their bodies would be pressed to perfectly against each other, he could make the pretty boy hard just by laying there and looking so damn beautiful.

It turned James on to no end to look down and see his cock moving in and out of Carlos' tight hole. The smaller boy whimpered and reached down to stroke himself, instantly doubling his pleasure.

"H-harder!" he gasped.

James was more than glad to respond to his boyfriend's sexual needs, and he slammed his cock harder into him. He spread Carlos' perfect hips apart so he could push in deeper. This seemed to have great effect on the smaller boy because he cried out and his arms almost gave out from under him. James delighted at the sexy curse that left his lover's lips. It turned him on so much when the Latino boy cursed.

"Ngh, you're so hot, baby!" the pretty boy grunted.

"Y-you close?" Carlos gasped as he clenched hard around James.

"Yeah!" James gasped back.

"I want you to come inside me. Fill me up with your cum! I'm all yours!" the smaller boy moaned, thrusting back against his boyfriend's pounding cock.

When Carlos clenched his muscles harder around James, the pretty boy couldn't hold back anymore. He slammed his cock into his boyfriend one more time before he came, his grip on Carlos' hips tightening significantly. There would surely be bruises there tomorrow, but neither of them cared. A loud groan left James' lips as he emptied his load of cum deep inside the Latino's body. It took a couple minutes for James to catch his breath and recover from the euphoric feeling, but when he finally did, he remembered: Carlos hadn't come yet.

Gulping on his breath, James reached down and pulled Carlos up by his shoulder so he was on his knees with his back pressed against the pretty boy's chest. James propped his chin on Carlos' shoulder and looked down at the boy's rock-hard cock arching out from his body.

"I wanna watch you finish yourself off." he breathed.

The feel of his boyfriend's hot breath on his skin sent a hot shiver down Carlos' spine. With a slightly shaking hand, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock and started jacking himself off at a rapid pace. He soon felt that familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach, and with James still inside him, it didn't take long for that sensation to explode into a powerful orgasm.

The smaller boy let out a shaky cry of ecstasy as he came all over his hand and on the orange couch cushion beneath them. James looked over his boyfriend's shoulder and caressed his hips. The sight of the small Latino boy coming was so hot and, in a way, it was so intimate because James was the only one that got to see Carlos like this. He was the only one that got to see that euphoric expression wash over Carlos' face when he reached his moment of orgasm. He was the only one who got to feel how soft and delicious the boy's lips where against his own.

As his orgasm reached its peak, it left Carlos feeling weak and breathless. His body went slack against James and he leaned his head back against the pretty boy's shoulder. James wrapped his arms around Carlos' smaller body and lightly kissed along his neck as he gasped for breath. When Carlos finally did catch his breath, James carefully pulled out of him.

"You wanna finish the movie, baby?" James asked softly.

"Is it okay if we just go to bed? I'm sleepy." Carlos asked in a weak, breathy voice.

"Sure." James answered, kissing his lover on the cheek.

James stood first, then Carlos. The smaller boy's shaky legs almost gave out from underneath him when he stood, but James caught him and lifted him into his arms, carrying him bridal-style across the room. He walked down the hall to their room and nudged the door open with his foot, then closed it again after he stepped inside. He strode over to their bed and gently lay Carlos down on the soft mattress. He then crawled into bed with him and pulled the covers over them. Carlos instantly snuggled into James' side and fell asleep within minutes.

The last thought that went through James' mind before he fell asleep was what a surprise Mrs. Knight was going to get the next morning when she walked into the living room and found a pile of clothes and Snuggies on the floor and Carlos' cum on the couch…..

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! *snuggly panda huggles to all who did* **PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
